sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Bela
Bela is the hidden main antagonist of Hotel Transylvania 2. He is Vlad's sidekick, and is also the leader of Vlad's bat cronies. Also like Vlad, he believes that humans and monsters shouldn't communicate together or even see each other, or be with each other. Appearance Personality Biography Early Life Hotel Transylvania 2 Bela is first seen with Vlad when Vlad receives his letter from Mavis inviting him to Dennis' fifth birthday party. Bela at first seems angry that Vlad's family never told him about another child being born, but Vlad calms him down. When Vlad reads the letter and finds out that the party is at a hotel, he likes it, but gets angry and believes humans are at the hotel. This causes his army of bat cronies to go crazy and start flying around the cave as Bela roars. But Vlad calms Bela and his army down, letting them know that he raised his son to hate humans. When Vlad and Bela arrive at the Hotel for the party, Bela smells humans and says they should tear the place down. Vlad reminds Bela that he's gonna smell humans in the outside world and instructs him to wait for him outside, claiming this is "family business". Bela reluctantly agrees, but decides to spy through the window to observe. Later in the aftermath of Dennis' birthday party, Bela watches as Dennis and Winnie run away from the hotel. He is getting suspicious and starting to think Dennis is a human. Bela goes crazy when he finds out that there are humans in the hotel. He follows close behind Dennis and Winnie, watching them as they travel deeper into the forest. Eventually Bela catches up to them and attacks the two in their hideout. Winnie tries to defend Dennis, telling Bela that he is wrong, but Bela angrily retorts that he is not. He then tells Dennis and Winnie that he is holding them hostage to lure everyone away from the hotel, and then he and his minions are going to destroy it. Dennis tells Bela that it would make his grandfather sad, but he is dismissed and mocked at when Bela calls him a "weak little boy." As Bela teases Dennis, Winnie bites Bela's hand. Bela shouts in pain and throws Winnie to the ground, causing her to whimper in pain. Seeing this, Dennis erupts in rage and finally transforms into his Vampire self and attacks the fiendish Bela. While fighting with Dennis, Bela calls out for his army of cronies to assist him. Dracula and the rest of the gang arrive and help in fending off the army of demonic bat creatures. Bela tries to fight back, but Dennis manages to use his newfound strength to defeat him. In a last ditch effort Bela, refusing to flee, lunges toward Johnny to stab him with a sharp branch, but is stopped in mid-air by Vlad, as he has had a change of heart. Levitating him in the air Vlad warns Bela to never come near him or his family again, and shrinks him down in size where he is then grabbed and licked by the Werewolf Kids. Gallery Memorable Quotes *''"Humans don't belong with Monsters!"'' *''(To Dennis and Winnie) "Well, well, well... the little human and his pet!"'' *''(To Vlad) "HOTELS ARE FOR HUMANS!!!"'' *''"HUMANS???"'' *(Referring to the Hotel) "I smell humans! Tear it down!" *''(To Winnie) "Stop squirming!"'' *"Because this is WRONG! Why doesn't anybody get that?! Humans don't belong with monsters!" *''"I am not! I am holding you hostage, and me and my crew are going to tear that human-hugging hotel to shreds!"'' *''(To Dennis) "''Really? Why not?" *"Because why?!" *"Oh, sad? And what are you gonna do about it?! *"You know why you don't know?! Because you're just a WEAK... LITTLE... BOY!!!" Trivia *He is named after iconic Dracula actor, Bela Lugosi. *He might be based off the Bat People from the 1974 horror film, The Bat People. *Bela means beautiful in Latin. *Just like Quasimodo in the first film, Bela directly tried to kill Jonathan. *In early concept art, Bela was designed to look extremely old like Vlad. This was changed in an attempt to make Bela more scary. *Bela is voiced by retired Marine Corps officer and comedian Rob Riggle, who previously voiced the Skeleton Husband from the first film. *Despite being the main antagonist, Bela had less than 10 minutes of screen-time, but his intentions to destroy the hotel and actions to try and kill Dennis and Johnny are still what makes him evil. Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Males